


Inseperable

by effiezhou112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effiezhou112/pseuds/effiezhou112
Summary: Hi guys,So starting this new fanfic and giving it a go, please note that I'm bit busy lately so I'll try and post as fast as possible, hope you all enjoy!





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So starting this new fanfic and giving it a go, please note that I'm bit busy lately so I'll try and post as fast as possible, hope you all enjoy!

Marinette was stressed. With akumas showing up almost every day, she barely had any time to catch up with school work. Tikki was mostly sleeping and eating her beloved cookies, very much not like her usual energetic self. Alya had begun to notice her mysterious disappearances, which just happened to be when akumas attacked. Marinette had always used 'hiding from the akumas' as an excuse but maybe it wasn't good enough anymore. Sighing, she rested her heavy head on her palms and sat in her chair while slightly swivelling it from side to side. Wincing as she felt a bolt of pain shoot up her leg. She peered down, looking at the large, deep gash that ran from her kneecaps to her hip. Replaying the moment in her head, she gently caressed the sides of the cut, wondering where that strip of metal came from. She was rescuing Paris from Lady Wifi and just wasn't careful enough. She had scraped her thigh across a metal strip that was poking out of the Eiffel Tower. She let her hand drop and sighed. She had been using 'cooking accident' as her excuse all week. Shaking her head and glancing over at Tikki, who she was sure was snoring, she gave up on catching up with her maths homework. Limping over to her bed, she flopped onto it, careful not to touch her wound. Wanting its soft surface to envelop her and never let her go, she collapsed even deeper into it, if it was even possible to. On the brink of falling asleep, she heard a small tap on her door that led to the balcony. Confused, she reluctantly lifted her head from the pillow and dragged her body off her bed. Trudging towards the window she opened the flap and was greeted with a gentle breeze, and a pair of beautiful, green eyes.

"Cha-Chat N-Noir??" Marinette gasped. 

"Why it is, Marinette." He sheepishly grinned and rubbed at the nape of his neck. Somehow that reminded her of somebody she sees every day... Thinking it couldn't possibly be true she dismissed the thought.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, drawing little circles with her index finger on her arm. It felt somehow.. strange that Chat Noir was seeing her without her suit, even if he didn't know she was Ladybug. 

"Oh just stopping by, wondering if you were ok after the Akuma attacks." His eyes cast a quick glance from her head down, almost doing a double take when he saw her thigh. A deep cut from her kneecap to her hip. He had seen that somewhere before, on someone very close to him. Then the puzzle pieces were forming. Every time there had been an Akuma, Marinette had always found the excuse to leave. The cut across her leg was identical to the one on his very own lady. Ladybug. It began to make more and more sense. How had he not noticed it before? The midnight blue hair, the beautiful blue eyes. _Oh My God_ he thought to himself as his mind raced back to all the times Marinette had conveniently left and returned after Akuma attacks. _Marinette is Ladybug._

"Are you okay?" She said, barely louder than a whisper, as she noticed Chat Noir's throat start to close up, and eyes start to widen. _as if those eyes could get any greener..._ she stared into them, trying to search for an answer, or even a noise, just _something_ to break the deafening silence.

_Say something_ Adrien thought to himself but couldn't help to do anything but just simply stand there like an idiot with his mouth hanging wide open. It wasn't until Marinette laid a gentle hand on his shoulder that his attention snapped back to her. Adrien's mind was _racing._ He had no idea what to do. As his senses returned back to him, he began to acknowledge the gentle touch of Marinette’s hand. He knew this touch. It was the familiar touch of his partner, his love, his _lady._ As she started to rub his shoulders in small circles, his throat cleared and he said a single word: 

“Ladybug.”

Marinette’s lips parted slightly and all Chat Noir could think about was pressing his lips against hers. He mentally scolded himself. How could he be thinking such things now? The moment of truth. Their identities were about the be revealed. He pushed aside the thought and pleaded that she would say something. The suspense was killing him. 

But, instead of saying something she let out a smile, one that could light up the darkest tunnels. Bringing her hand up to his face, she gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. Adrien was lost in her touch. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into her hand. They stayed like this for a while. When Adrien looked up at her again, she moved her hand away and rang his bell. With a wink, she turned away lowering herself down from the balcony. 

Adrien cringed at the loss of her warmth, wanting more than anything in the world to be back in her presence. He was pleasantly surprised, for she had always been strict about keeping their identities a secret. Adrien finally felt at peace at this moment. With the fresh air ruffling his perfect blonde curls, he smiled.


	2. Love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check for notes at the end of the Chapter

She slowly drifted into consciousness as her alarm began to sound. Reaching out her arm, Marinette shivered as the cold air came in contact with her bare arm. She swung her arm around aimlessly, trying to hit the snooze button without opening her eyes. The warmth of her bed stopped her from lifting up the covers to get ready for school. After finally hitting the snooze button, she pulled her arm back under the duvet and smiled as the warmth enveloped her. 

"Marinette? It's time to get up! You'll be late for school!"

Forcing her eyes to open, she glanced at her mum, who was pulling her pink curtains. Shying away from the sunlight that began to flood into her room, she lifted the covers and draped them over her head, wanting to cherish this moment for as long as possible. Thinking about the day ahead, she groaned. She did _not_ want to be anywhere near school. But she knew she didn't have a choice. Then she thought about the patrol she and Chat Noir had scheduled for the night. A smile found its way onto her face. Suddenly she had a purpose to get out of bed. She replayed what happened the previous night on her balcony in her head over and over again. The soft skin of Chat Noir's face, his bright green, emerald eyes, his perfect but free curls, and of course lets not forget his Cheshire grins. He was all Marinette could think about. She thought about him discovering her identity. At first, it seemed like a daunting idea, like he’d be disappointed if he saw what a real clutz she was. But somehow getting to know Chat better caused that worry to leave. She didn’t mind that he knew. She sometimes found herself wondering who he could be if she knew him in citizen form... the list could go on and on.

“Come on Tikki, in you go,” she said while holding open her purse. The little red Kwami fluttered her way into the purse, happy to find cookies ready for her to eat. She sighed in satisfaction and began quietly munching on them, clearly satisfied. 

oOo

”Marinette. It’s been Marinette all along.” How could he not recognise his lady when she sat directly behind him every day? 

”Can you stop talking about that already and just give me some cheeeese?? Camembert is my favourite.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes at his black Kwami, zipping around the room trying to get some cheese out of Adrien. He flew right in front of Adrien’s eyes and while Adrien made feeble attempts to swat him away, he stood his ground _demanding_ for cheese. Adrien sighed and gave up on fighting with Plagg. He tossed him some Camembert and his mind drifted off to thinking about Marinette again for the 15th time in the past half an hour.

oOo

"Girl, of course, you're late," Alya smirked. She rolled her eyes as Marinette rushed into class with her buttons in the wrong holes, pigtails flying off in different directions. She stumbled forward and tripped on her untied shoelaces, sprawling face first onto the floor. Her things flew out of her purse and landed on the floor. While resting her chin on the floorboard, she huffed and blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. 

Alya giggled while walking forward and bending down to pick up Marinette's belongings, and she swore she saw a little red blur move into her bag. Puzzled, she began to reach towards it. Marinette gasped. She couldn't let her see Tikki, not now in front of everyone. She lunged forward, slamming the opening of her purse shut. There she was sprawled across the floor, with one hand on the opening of her purse, and the other frantically gathering her belongings before embarrassing herself more. Just this moment, Adrien walked in. 

Just _perfect._

Marinette muttered to herself. Trying to be as steady as possible, she whipped her head up and stood as straight as she could, before marching to her desk with her chin up and lips pouted. Alya simply stood there and stared, her eyes moving with Marinette. Marinette huffed, dropping her weight onto the chair and plopping her bag next to her before reaching into it to 'find a book.' She would do anything to hide from this embarrassment. Could she for _once_ just act like a normal human being when Adrien was around? The bell rang, signifying that class had started and everyone dropped their stare and found their seats. Alya, still puzzled from seeing a red blur found herself walking to her seat, shooting Marinette a confused look. Their eye contact locked onto one another before Marinette shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to Ms. Bustier, who had already started class. Marinette began to think, getting more worried by the minute. What if Alya had seen Tikki? What if she questioned her about it? Marinette had never been good at lying, and her best friend would know straight away if she even tried it. She tried to push the worry from her mind, and found herself lowering her gaze onto the back of Adrien's head. She lifted her hand up, and rested her head into her palm, before sighing. _Such a perfect human being_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Alya gently nudged her. 

"Quit ogling!" she whispered with a giggle. 

Marinette found herself blushing, feeling the heat boiling underneath her cheeks. She didn't know how to respond to that. Was she ogling? Probably. Would she admit doing it? Never.

"Am not." Marinette replied back, shooting her friend a frustrated look before poking her tongue out at Alya.

Holding her hands up in a defensive position, she smirked. "If you say so, miss I'm-obsessed-with-Adrien-but-can't-admit-it."

Marinette sighed. She knew she couldn't win this argument, so she turned her attention back to Ms Bustier. She'd rather Alya focus on her crush, then on Tikki.

oOo

Marinette was looking forward to patrol. She didn't know what to expect now that Chat knew who she was. Was he disappointed? Did he expect it to be someone less... Her? She sighed and slumped, her legs dangling over the roof gently hitting the banister when she swung her heels back and forth. 

"What's got Ladybug feeling so pawful?" He said with a smirk, emerald green eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

She rolled her eyes at the terrible pun he had just made. Shaking her head, her gaze dropped to her lap. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she felt Chat's gentle touch as he laid his hand on her shoulder. He sat down beside her, feet rocking the same way as hers did.

"Seriously. My Lady, what is it?" His tone sounding serious and sincere. She could tell that he was ready to listen. She sighed, and turned towards him, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I just need some advice. There's this guy I like at school, and I just can't seem to talk to him without embarrassing myself or stuttering like an idiot. I wish I could just tell him how I feel, but we've never been on that level of closeness. Every time I try and tell him something comes up. But I know that even if I did manage to tell him I won't be good enough. I mean he's _Adrien Agreste_ for god's sake. How am I meant to compete with that?"

Adrien jaw fell wide open. His eyes blank as he stared at her. No this couldn't possibly be true. He had a crush on Ladybug which really was just Marinette. Marinette had a crush on Adrien which really was just Chat Noir. All along they had just been in love with each other's alter ego. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself. He knew that this was a decision made from the adrenaline that was now rushing through his body. Gathering up the courage he had, he closed the distance between him and Ladybug. He pressed his lips up against hers firmly, but with passion. His heart began pumping so hard he was certain it was going to pop out. Ladybug was certainly surprised, eyes wide open and eyebrows shooting up. After the initial shock had worn off, she smiled, if that was even possible since Chat had held her so firmly with his lips. She kissed him back, pressing back with the same amount of force and passion. They broke apart when it was absolutely vital for them to take a breath and looked at one another. Breathing heavily, Chat simply said "Claws In."

A black kwami flew out of his ring, immediately complaining for cheese. He was stopped mid-sentence when he looked to the side and saw Ladybug. With Adrien untransformed and Ladybug still in her suit, that means they both knew. He shut his mouth and a sheepish expression flew across his face. Zipping towards Adrien's side pocket, he hid and sighed quietly to himself. Adrien turned his attention back to Ladybug. She had her mouth wide open, gasping at the sight of him.

"Adrien?" She was so shocked he could sense it. 

"The one and only, Bugaboo." She let out a laugh and leaned it once again to finish what they had started. The sound of her laughter was like music to his ears. Now with more confidence, he felt her hands travel upwards to his hair, pulling it just slightly. He didn't care at all if his hair got messed up. After all he was kissing Ladybug! The love of his fucking _life._ He found his hands travel to her waist, pulling her closer, greedy for her warmth. When they finally broke apart, he was no longer looking at Ladybug. Sitting there, with a red and black spotted kwami on her shoulder, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait. Some Adrienette happening this chapter plus some Ladrien. Thanks for all the kudos and support y'all have been giving me, so I'll try to get future chapters out as soon as possible. Cheers :)


End file.
